infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Wiki talk:Sourcing Policy
Bull The fact infamous canon is open is what should be stuck to, to box it in with no source is as much speculation as if I said Alden was alive in Infamous 2. It's unfounded and both good and evil Karma should be held up as equally valid unless said other wise. With second son's annoucement I think the judgement will come down on this issue, but until then saying something from the games is non-canon is bull. ....And how does this relate to the sourcing policy? Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 07:11, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Good karma canonicity - where's the source? Why is good karma considered canon? Yes, I've heard as many times as anyone else that "Sucker Punch said so" but where is this source coming from? I've heard many things several times on the internet that supposedely came from reliable sources but didn't really. I would think that the Sourcing Policy page on this wiki of all places would demand citation before writing off half the game as non-canon. It just seems like a joke how many of the rules on this very page are broken by this unsourced policy. And questions like this are relevant to the sourcing policy because it says right on this page that good karma is the canon path. Lets pretend like we don't think we're above following our own rules for a second and either cite this policy or get rid of it. Consider the fact that IF2 continued from the good Karma standpoint. Don't give me the crap of "it started with whatever you were in InFamous" because the dead drops state that Cole made all the right choices like not saving Trish. IF second son doesn't look like its a world filled with conduits to me. The exact opposite in fact. Redexx- You have no idea who you're dealing with (talk) 19:53, March 21, 2013 (UTC)Redexx The dead drops state Cole made whatever decisions you imported from the first game. As for the rest of your comment, it looks a whole lot like speculation to me. Saying that it "doesn't look like _______" is conjecture, the exact kind of original thought the very first rule on this page forbids. I'm not opposed to good karma being canon (if a legitimate source stated this), but I am opposed to a wiki ignoring its own rules. I don't think it's too much to ask for a reliable citation - if no one can provide one then this is fanon, not canon. I don't even understand why there would be any resistance to this. If it's fact then it shouldn't be a problem providing a source. This is THE core pillar of any decent wiki. You start IF2 at thug stage if you import saves. As opposed to Infamous as in the ending of the first game. Look if you're so upset about this, wait a few months and see which ending Second son goes from. Redexx- You have no idea who you're dealing with (talk) 19:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Redexx